villagersandheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dying For A Draught
Reward: 20 copper, 200 xp, Theater Ticket You "I'm guessing you want a breath mint, or maybe twenty?" Rhoda: "You're saucy! Actually, what I really need is one of Chauncey's special draughts to rid me of these awful hiccups. If you retrieve it for me, I'll give you a ticket to the big play later. The star is the great, Clementine DeClancy! What do you say?" You "Sure! I've always wanted to go to the theater. Where is Chauncey?" Rhoda: "Just down there by the statues of the Legendary Four. Chauncey is a lunatic, and so is his brother, Jordy. I avoid the Bricbrac brothers whenever possible. See you soon!" -- Rhoda has a bad case of the hiccoughs, and needs me to retrieve a special draught for her which will cure them. Rhoda said she will give me a ticket to th ebig play if I get the draught for her. Rhoda said Chauncey can be found on the south side of town, by the statues of the Legendary Four. *Find Chauncey and get the Hiccough Draught. -- Turn around and head down the left stone path that leads to the area with the statues next to the lake and talk to the goblin with the green ! over his head. ---- Chauncey: "Strange things been goin' on around here. Dark things. But nobody believes me, or my brother! They never believe us! Instead all folks wanna do is fuss over the great Clementine DeClancy. Well, whoopdeedoo. A hoity toity actress. Well, you all just wait! Shadow magic has crept back into this land. I'd stake my aged soul on it. You believe me?" You "If you give me a special draught that cures hiccups, I might be more inclined to. Rhoda said you're the man-er--goblin to talk to about getting one." Chauncey: "Bah, that Rhoda! I'll give you the draught, if you give that skeptic a message from me." You "Okay. What's the message?" Chauncey: "Tell Rhoda that the statues of the Legendary Four have been defaced again! Every morning for a week now with strange symbols written in blood. Symbols of the oldest kind. I wiped 'em off myself!" You "That does sound ominous..." Chauncey: "And my brother Jordy found a note written in the same symbols when he was dusting the theater the other day. Something sinister has come to Summer's Hollow!" You "Well, Rhoda did mention that you two were a little..." Quest Updated! Dying for a Draught Chauncey: "The Bricbrac brothers aren't crazy! Now go tell Rhoda the message! Off you go!" You received Hiccough Draught! -- I got the special draught from Chauncey. He wanted me to give Rhoda a message from him. *Give the draught to Rhoda, along with the message from Chauncey. -- Go back to Rhoda. ---- Rhoda: ", these hiccups are going to be the death of me! So were you able to get the draught?" You "Yes, I have it!" Rhoda: "Give it here then!" You "Chauncey says I need to tell you a message first." Rhoda: "Oh, let me guess. He says the statues of the Legendary Four have been defaced with weird symbols written in blood, and that his brother found a note written like that, too?" You "Well...yes, actually. The Bricbrac brothers think something sinister has come to this town." Rhoda: "Oh, what nonsense! No one in Summer's Hollow would ever do such an appalling thing. Chauncey is a lunatic and so is his brother, and that's all there is to it! . Now please, the Draught!" You "Yes, yes. And my ticket to the play?" Rhoda: "Here it is, enjoy the show, Madam Ladybug. You'll want to talk to Hilda about sprucing up a bit first, though. You won't get into a Clementine DeClancy play looking like that!" You received Theater Ticket! Gained 20 copper You lost 1x Hiccough Draught. Gained 200 experience! -- Quest continued at Headed for Hilda. Category:Malicious Miscreant Category:Dying For A Draught